


Open and Honest

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichuuri Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Detroit-era, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Light Angst, M/M, Phichuuri Week, Pre-Series, Relationship Discussions, omg sad Phichit hwy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit experience some growing pains on the road from friends to lovers.





	Open and Honest

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichuuri Week day four prompt "friends to lovers." Probably not at all the interpretation anyone was expecting, but apparently I like my angst this week.

Phichit is waiting when Yuuri gets back to their dorm room after his last class, but when he turns from his seat at his desk, he's not smiling. Yuuri falters as his boyfriend says, “Yuuri, we need to talk.”

“Okay...” Yuuri frowns as he sits down on his bed. He has no idea what this is about, but it doesn't sound good. He wonders if Phichit has decided their relationship isn't going to work out after all, that he can't deal with Yuuri's anxiety, and he's going to end it now. He squeezes his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

Phichit stands and moves to his own bed. His feet nearly touch Yuuri's as he stretches his legs out in front of him. For a long moment, the room is tensed in silence. Finally, Phichit says, “We're a couple, right, Yuuri?”

“Yeah, of course.” Now Yuuri is even more confused.

Phichit meets his eyes, and he looks...pained. “Then why don't you act like it?”

“What?” Yuuri's brow furrows as he tries to figure out what Phichit means. He's thought they were doing all the things normal couples did. Going on dates, holding hands, kissing... They haven't had sex yet; is that what he means? Yuuri can feel his cheeks warming. “We said we'd take it slow,” he murmurs, dropping his gaze. “I don't think I'm ready to-”

Phichit's frown only deepens. “That's not what I mean.” He runs his hands through his hair, clearly agitated, before looking at Yuuri again. “I like being with you, Yuuri. I like touching you and kissing you and being close to you. But you never initiate those sorts of things. It's always me. Somtimes, it makes me feel like you don't want to.”

Yuuri feels like all the breath has been punched out of him. So that's what this is about. “Phichit, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-” He clamps his mouth shut, tries to organize his thoughts. His boyfriend is looking at him, uncertainty in his dark eyes that makes Yuuri's heart hurt. He has to make this right. He has to explain. “I like being with you, too,” he says, as firmly as he can. “Please don't ever doubt that, Phichit.”

He moves to sit beside the other boy, hesitating for only a second before taking his hand. He stares at their joined fingers as he explains softly, “This is all harder than I thought. I think I'm still trying to get used to us being more than friends. I think I'm still afraid of doing something wrong and making you uncomfortable and having it all go away.”

“You could have told me that sooner.” Phichit's voice is equally quiet when he answers, and his eyes and trained on their hands as well. “Part of me thought you changed your mind and were too nervous to tell me.”

“I'm sorry,” Yuuri says again, and he feels himself beginning to choke up. He'd never intended for his own anxiety to hurt Phichit like this, and he hates himself for it. “I don't want to give you excuses. I'll try to be better.”

Phichit looks at him then, and there's a sheen of tears in his eyes that makes Yuuri's heart clench. “I'm glad. I didn't want you to be done with me so fast.”

“Never,” Yuuri says fiercely, and now he's determined to do everything in his power to stop Phichit feeling like this. He frames Phichit's face in his hands and pulls him for a kiss, deep and reassuring.

When they part, Phichit doesn't go far, just leaning his forehead against Yuuri's. “Thank you for telling me,” Yuuri murmurs into the tiny space between them. “You always said I could tell you when I'm uncomfortable, and I want you to do the same.”

Phichit nods silently, and for long moments, they just breathe together, back on the same page once again.


End file.
